Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa is a super ninja who first appeared in the Ninja Gaiden series of video games. He later appeared in the first Dead or Alive game and has continued to make appearances as a contestant in the DOA series. Ryu's role in Dead or Alive is much different than his role in Ninja Gaiden. In the first Dead or Alive, Ryu entered the tournament in search of Kasumi after making a promise to Hayate that he won't let anything happen to her (as mentioned in Dead or Alive 2). In Dead or Alive 2, he enters the tournament to stop the Tengu from wreaking havoc; in this case, Ryu won the 2nd tournament. He enters the 3rd tournament in Dead or Alive 3 to stop Omega and enters the 4th tournament in Dead or Alive 4 to end DOATEC. Ryu is a popular character among many fans in both Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive. He was #1 as the best ninja in Screw Attack's top 10 ninjas and was ranked #5 in Screw Attack's coolest characters. Game History Ryu first appeared in the Ninja Gaiden beat 'em up arcade game in 1988. In that same year, Ninja Gaiden was released on the NES (Famicom, in Japan) and the Sega Master System, though these versions, being more centered around platformer-style gameplay, bore little resemblance to the original arcade game. Two NES sequels, Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos and Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom, followed in 1990 and 1991 to complete the trilogy. Also in 1991, Ninja Gaiden Shadow was released on the Game Boy. Ryu's next few appearances were as a playable fighter in the Dead or Alive series, which saw releases on the Sony PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Xbox 360 platforms, as well as in arcades. There is no story to the original arcade version of Ninja Gaiden, except that Ryu and an unnamed red ninja sidekick who serves as the second player were beating up their foes throughout America. Ryu's story commences in Ninja Gaiden for the NES, when he receives a letter from his father, who has departed to fight a life or death duel. Players are left to guess as the story progresses throughout the game, as the young Hayabusa goes on his quest for revenge and to uncover the truth behind his father's disappearance. This was followed by the next two games of the trilogy, which have mysterious introductions that unfolded in a similar manner. In Ninja Gaiden II, players are introduced to a new villain who wields the Dark Sword of Chaos. In Ninja Gaiden III, Ryu Hayabusa is framed for killing his girlfriend. Eventually, Ryu moved from Ninja Gaiden to Tecmo's Dead or Alive series. Taking place chronologically years after his exploits in the Ninja Gaiden series, he adopts a new, sleeker look. His story is fleshed out more, as a new ninja clan is introduced, several other supporting characters, and a new, serpentine plot that he finds himself intertwined in. He has been a participant in every DOA tournament, canonically winning the second tournament by killing Tengu. His cohorts have claimed the other contests. Finally, after the long wait, Ryu returned to Ninja Gaiden for the Xbox, in a 3D action game with new and original gameplay. The story deviates from the original NES Ninja Gaiden Trilogy by a few small changes, but is still connected to the Dead or Alive series. This game could almost fit as a prequel to the original trilogy. The prologue explains the Mythos of the Dragon Lineage who sided with the Dragons against the Evil Deities and the Tribes, and how they slew the Dark Dragon. The Dragons are described as god-like, benevolent creatures with metallic bones, teeth and claws, created by the Deity of Creation to counter the Evil Deities. The prologue includes a brief history of the two Dragon Swords. The first is the Dark Dragon Blade, carved out of the bone of the legendary Dark Dragon that betrayed his brethren out of jealousy and thirst for power, joining the Evil Deities. This blade consumes evil, charging as more evil is committed in its vicinity. As a result, the weapon turns its wielder into the devil incarnate. The second sword is the Dragon Sword, carved from the fang of the Dragon, and bequeathed the Dragon Lineage from generation to generation, and finally to Ryu Hayabusa. It is the same sword used by Ryu in the NES Ninja Gaiden trilogy. History Before Dead or Alive Ryu had some adventures with his love interest Irene Lew and is a member of his father's clan, the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. He's also a good friend of the Mugen Tenshin ninja Hayate and became acquainted with his friend's clan. He's also acquainted with Hayate's sister Kasumi and half-sister Ayane. After the events of Ninja Gaiden for NES, as chronicled in the Ninja Gaiden OVA, he moved to America where he married Irene and bought an antique shop he ran with her. Dead or Alive Ryu Hayabusa is a super ninja of the Hayabusa clan. One day, Ryu heard that Kasumi's brother Hayate disappeared. He also heard that she joined the DOA Tournament as well. So Ryu joined the tournament as well. Dead or Alive 2 Ryu joined the 2nd DOA Tournament because he was informed by his own clan that a creature from another dimension named Tengu joined the tournament to create chaos in the world. In a short cutscene in Ryu's story mode, Ryu first practices focusing his surroundings by cutting down the bamboo trees. He proceeded on and finds Kasumi. Kasumi wants Ryu to stay away from her as she tries to find Hayate on her own. Unfornately Ryu made a promise to Hayate and therefore he defeats her so she wouldn't proceed in the competition. Ryu then faces Jann Lee as he tells him to drop the tournament because it wasn't an ordinary tournament since it's held by DOATEC. Jann Lee refuses to leave the tournament and fights Ryu instead, but was defeated. Ryu then finds Ein. Before the fight, Ryu recognizes Ein and finds out it was Hayate. Hayate was able to get some of his memories back, as he now remembers Ryu. Ryu fled the scene and he is now facing the Tengu. He fights the tengu and the tengu is defeated. Ryu left now that evil is destroy. With that said, Ryu is the winner of the second tournament. Dead or Alive 3 Genra was captured by DOATEC and became a superhuman known as "Omega." In the tournament, Hayate defeats Hayabusa, who became the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan after recovering from a memory loss, implying it's personal business of the Mugen-Tenshin clan. In his CG ending, he receives a letter from an unknown ninja while he's fishing near the river. It is not known what is said on this letter but it might have something to do with the plans to attack DOATEC in DOA4 from Ayane and Hayate, whom would need his assistance. Dead or Alive 4 Ryu joins Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane to stop DOATEC. Ryu and Ayane come across with Christie, who is trying to stop the ninjas from destroying the DOATEC Tritower. In his CG ending, He destroys three DOATEC special aircraft, first by making it self destruct, second by a slash of his sword into two & the last with a ninpo attack (ninja magic) he produced from his palms before disappearing into the night. He produces another ninpo attack in Helena's CG ending onto a single chopper to destroy it and it could have Donovan inside of it. Moreover, Ryu appears in Kasumi's and Ayane's DOA4 story mode but not as an opponent. He's an opponent in Jann Lee's and Christie's DOA4 story mode (in Christie's story mode, she faces either Ryu or Ayane randomly). The Hayabusa Ninja Clan Ryu belongs to the Hayabusa ninja clan which was headed by Ryu's father, Joe Hayabusa. The Xbox series of NG, tells that the clan had been slain and defeated by Doku. The only known survivor of the Hayabusa clan is Ryu. In the Xbox version, they helped the Dragon Lineage and together, they sealed the Black Dragons. Several centuries later, they guarded the Dark Dragon Blade and made sure that is remained untouched. Unfortunately while Ryu and Murai were fighting, the Hayabusa Village was assaulted and the Hayabusa Clan was slain. The English translation of Hayabusa is "Peregrine Falcon" Relationships Kasumi Kasumi has been Ryu's tag team partner since Dead or Alive 2 (though he can also partner with Hayate/Ein) since she appears above him in the character selection screens. Ryu is a good friend to Kasumi as he watches her and protects her from harm, though this may simply be because of his promise to Hayate, and the sense of duty that would accompany it. Hayate Ryu and Hayate are good friends. They are both at the same rank and both are intelligent. Ryu is very over protective to his friends, so he also watches Hayate too. In Dead or Alive 3, Ryu decides to destroy Genra to keep Hayate safe, but Hayate refuses and fights him. Personality Ryu has the demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, due to his prolific lineage and mantle of station as a respected ninja. His exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others, and he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. Much like Gen Fu and Eliot, he adopts a tranquil nature, much akin to water; free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused. Through the Dead or Alive tournament, he has extricated himself from many of the subplots involving other characters, concentrating instead purely on the larger goals that present themselves. He is Hayate's best friend and an ally of Kasumi and Ayane. He and his ninja brethren have been direct players in the defeat of every major threat in the D.O.A. tournaments, himself defeating the rogue Tengu in single combat during the second tournament. Ryu has befriended several people from the DOA tournaments, notably Jann Lee, with whom he shares a mutual respect. In Ninja Gaiden, Ryu is acquainted with female protagonists like Rachel and Irene. On the other hand, Ryu has been betrayed by some of his allies such as Foster (NG III: The Ancient Ship of Doom) and Murai (NG Xbox). Gameplay Ryu is generally considered a top-tier character, both due to canon and game play. His reaction, execution time, and throws are all above-average, making him a balanced character, and his mix-up game is excellent. Additionally, Hayabusa's Izuna-Otoshi combo throw is one of the most effective in the game, garnering an average 80 points of damage. His mix-ups and "surprise" (like his Asuka-Gaeshi) attacks keep many players guessing which angle or height he will strike from. Musical Themes *Blade of "Ryu" - Dead or Alive *The Shooted - Dead or Alive 2 *Look Ahead - Dead or Alive 3 *Hunter's Moon - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances Ninja Gaiden the anime Ryu appears as the main character in the 1991 OVA, Ninja Gaiden. He is voiced by voiced Keiichi Nanba. In the movie, Irene is kidnapped and Ryu goes to save her. He kills many demons until he faces Professor Bucky-Wise, the villain of the movie who becomes a demon himself, and kills him. He does not wear a ninja-mask in either film but wears a bandanna instead. DOA: Dead or Alive Ryu's character appears in the DOA: Dead or Alive movie. He is portrayed by Kane Kosugi, where he performs a role similar to the games. In the movie, Ryu is shown as faithful friend to Kasumi and Hayate. He breaks the news of Hayate's supposed death to Kasumi and begs her not to leave the village. After se does so he follows her and after a breif confrotation on the plane Kasumi accepts his help. He fights Elliot early on and wins. Near the end of the movie he encounters Bayman trying to leave the island with the money and fights him. He is the only male character who makes it to the semi-finals. The others are characters that made semi-finals are Kasumi, Tina and Christie. Coincidentally, his other notable role is also a black-schemed ninja, Jiraiya/Ninja Black of the Japanese series Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Category:Characters